L'exorcisme et le Shikigami
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood est l'héritier du clan Lightwood qui sont des Exorcisme usant des Shikigami, son Shikigami est le démon Nekomata Magnus bane. En échange de son pouvoir ils doivent coucher ensemble, le temps qu'Alec soit prêt l'échange se fait par un baiser mais malheureusement à force de tuer les démons et de se blesser les pouvoirs de Magnus s'affaiblissent considérable. BoyXBoy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta; Tu vas adorer l'Os et la nouvelle histoire **

**Maia 0067: Je ne crois pas qu'Asmodée aimerait avoir un trône rose mais bon c'était une farce par ses petits enfants XDJe te retrouve demain pour la nouvelle histoire**

**Alec Barton: Ravie que tu as aimé que les filles viennent taper un scandale chez Raphaël, eh oui c'est finis allez voilà l'Os et demain la nouvelle histoire que tu vas aimer **

**Lavigne 126: Allez je te retrouve avec tes idées perverse dans la nouvelle histoire XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**L'EXORCISTE ET LE SHIKIGAMI **_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs habillé d'un uniforme scolaire sortit de la voiture après l'avoir garé, il avait des yeux bleus profond comme la mer et une peau pâle. Un autre homme asiatique sortit de la voiture lui aussi habillé du même uniforme que l'autre sauf que lui ses vêtements était un peu débraillé et il portait des piercings aux oreilles, tout le monde murmura autour d'eux en les voyant. Ils entraient dans leur classe, ils s'assirent dans la classe à deux places opposées. Leur professeur entra et fit l'appelle quand la cloche sonna, l'homme asiatique sourit en criant présent ce qui fit glousser les filles et les garçons. L'autre homme roula des yeux en le regardant faire le paon devant tout le monde, arrivé l'heure du déjeuner il alla manger seul dans un coin avant de rejoindre l'autre jeune. Il lui volait quelques morceaux dans sa boîte déjeuner ce qui le fit gronder, ils retournaient en cours juste après. Plus tard tout le monde sortit de l'école pour rentrer chez eux, les deux autres firent semblant de partir avant de retourner dans le lycée, une jeune fille était en train de parcourir le couloir en criant de terreur en voyant un jeune garçon se transformant en monstre. Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en criant de peur, le monstre lui courrait après. Il avait des tentacules comme les pieuvres et une tête d'hibou, il avait des crocs tranchants identiques à des morceaux de verres cassés. Il l'a poursuivi dans presque toute l'école avant de la coincée dans un couloir, il ricana en lui rappelant que personne ne viendrait la sauver. Elle se mit à sangloter pour sa vie, il s'approcha d'elle pour la dévorer. Un morceau de parchemin se colla à l'une de ses tentacules il explosa, il recula en grondant de douleur. Il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec les yeux bleus, la jeune fille se leva et se mit à courir vers lui en lui criant de partir. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce en regardant le monstre, la jeune fille tomba par terre en regardant le jeune homme qui observait toujours le monstre. Ce dernier l'attaqua, il ne bougea pas et sortit un autre morceau de parchemin en le jetant sur lui ce qui fit brûler ses tentacules.

\- TOI, QUI ES-TU gronda le monstre

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrai à un monstre comme toi cracha le noiraud

Il envoya ses tentacules quand l'homme asiatique sortit de nulle part et donna des coups de pieds sur ses tentacules, il fit un salto-arrière pour rejoindre l'autre homme. Il fit un sourire charmeur à l'autre homme, le monstre gronda encore plus avant de se transformer en une vision plus cauchemardesque qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Ah mince je crois que je manque de force gloussa l'asiatique

\- Prends-moi pour un con, je t'ai laissé recharger tes batteries avant de venir rétorqua son compagnon

\- Rah tu n'es pas drôle Alexander, enfin bref transforme-moi pour qu'on se débarrasse de lui proposa l'asiatique

Il roula des yeux avant de sortir un parchemin en se dirigeant vers son compagnon, le parchemin brûla et fit apparaître une chaîne entre eux.

\- Par notre contrat de sang, je t'ordonne de révéler ta véritable apparence Démon Nekomata Magnus Bane ordonna Alec en levant la main vers lui

Magnus sourit cruellement avant de prendre feu, ses yeux prirent la forme de celles des chats et son corps se transforma en gros chat de la taille d'un cheval adulte, il était tout en flamme et possédait deux queues. Ses queues en feu dansaient dans les airs, il rugit comme une panthère avant de sauter sur le monstre pour le déchiqueter. Il le griffa de part en part, le monstre recula ensanglanter et les observa tous les deux.

\- Je vous reconnais, tu es un membre du clan Lightwood. Cette famille d'exorciste Shikigami reconnu le monstre

\- Je suis Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, je suis l'héritier du clan Lightwood. Magnus est mon Shikigami, un démon Nekomata révéla Alec

Il déglutit avant de se jeter sur eux, Magnus le bloqua avant de reculer, le démon se concentra avant de cracher une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot sur le monstre. La boule de feu toucha le démon qui explosa en mille morceaux, la jeune fille était apeurée en les voyants tous les deux. Alec tourna la tête vers elle et s'accroupie devant elle, il fit un signe de la main et toucha le front de la jeune fille qui s'évanouit dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la voiture accompagné de son démon, ils se faufilaient dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la mirent au lit avant de retourner dans leur voiture. Ils se dirigeaient vers un immeuble et montèrent au dernier étage avant de rentrer dans un appartement très luxueux, Magnus sauta dans le canapé en baillant alors qu'Alec déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. La famille Lightwood est une famille d'exorciste utilisant des Shikigami comme arme, Alec est l'héritier de la famille. À l'âge de 16 ans comme tout héritier, il devait choisir son Shikigami pour se battre. Parmi les Shikigami que ses parents lui ont présentés il choisit Magnus, le démon fut ravi de lier avec l'héritier. Bien sûr ses parents n'ont pas été ravis de revoir le démon car chaque Shikigami devait avoir une contrepartie en les laissant user de leurs pouvoirs, la contrepartie de Magnus était qu'Alec devienne son amant pour récupérer son énergie. Il avait accepté comme il était gay, le transfert d'énergie entre eux se faisait par un baiser. Après ça ils avaient tous les deux emménagés dans la ville de New York dans un lycée privée pour chasser des démons, Magnus changea de chaîne à la télévision. Alec faisait ses devoirs,

\- Des nouvelles de la famille, questionna Magnus

\- Pas pour le moment et puis s'ils veulent nous voir, ils vont envoyer un messager pour nous répondit Alec d'un ton neutre

Lors de sa décision d'emménager à New York, les anciens de son clan étaient réticent à l'idée de le laisser partir car il était l'héritier. Il avait exprimé son opinion avant de partir, seuls sa fratrie et ses parents le comprenaient en disant qu'il avait besoin de faire ses études. Il se leva et alla faire à manger pour eux, il mangea et regarda son familier qui continuait de regarder son émission de mode. Il alla prendre son bain avant d'aller se coucher, le lendemain il éteignit son réveil en passant une main sur son visage. Il sentit un poids sur lui et baissa les yeux ce qui le blasa, Magnus était en train de dormir sur lui la tête près de son sexe. Il l'avait déshabillé dans son sommeil, il leva les yeux au ciel concernant le comportement pervers de son familier. Ce dernier avait une fâcheuse habitude de le déshabiller pendant qu'il dormait avant de rester près de son sexe, il bougea avant de se faire plaquer par le Nekomata. Celui-ci s'était réveillé en sentant son maître éveillé,

\- Bonjour Alexander ronronna Magnus dans son cou

\- Bonjour le chat pervers salua Alec d'un ton badin

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, tous les matins je me réveille à poil parce que tu m'as déshabillé pendant mon sommeil et tu oses faire l'innocent. Maintenant je dois me préparer pour aller au lycée rappela Alec

\- Oui mais j'ai faim là gloussa Magnus

\- Je te donnerai ton repas plus tard railla Alec en se levant

Le Shikigami bouda en restant sur le lit, ses oreilles et sa queue de chat sortirent à ce moment-là. L'exorciste secoua la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain, il se prépara de même pour le Nekomata. Il alla dans le parking pour prendre la voiture, ils se rendirent à l'école. Comme à leur habitude Alec resta en retrait contrairement à Magnus qui se fit entourer par des femmes et des hommes,

\- C'est bizarre quand même, vous venez tous les jours en même temps mais vous ne parlez pas ensemble constata une fille

\- Oh tu sais bien que Lightwood n'aime pas être avec les gens comme il est asocial critiqua une autre fille

Magnus gloussa avant de se lever pour être en face d'Alec, ce dernier le regarda attentivement. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand l'exorciste l'agrippa par le col pour l'embrasser, il sourit intérieurement en prenant son énergie. Tout le monde dans la classe fut choqué par le baiser entre eux, Alec le relâcha comme si de rien n'était.

\- LIGHTWOOD, COMMENT OSES-TU EMBRASSER MAGNUS COMME ÇA ? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TU N'ES PAS SON GENRE DE MEC hurla une fille

\- ELLE A RAISON, COMMENT OSES-TU renchérit un garçon

\- Je n'ai rien à contrecarré de vos états d'âmes, je l'ai embrassé un point c'est tout alors fermez-là ou je vous jure que je vous tue articula Alec en les fusillant sur place

\- Voyons, voyons tout le monde. Du calme apaisa Magnus

Tous fusillaient Alec du regard car pour eux le noiraud avait volé le premier baiser de Magnus, ce dernier ricana à la situation et alla s'asseoir quand leur professeur entra dans la pièce. À l'heure du déjeuner Alec alla se réfugier dans un coin à la cafétéria, des groupies de Magnus s'approchèrent de lui. L'une d'elle plaqua sa main sur sa table, Alec soupira en les regardant l'air lassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous me voulez questionna Alec d'un air agacé

\- Nous sommes en colère parce que tu as passé les limites dévoila la chef

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez railla Alec

\- Nous parlons du fait que tu as embrassé Magnus, tu lui as volé son premier baiser qui était destinés à l'une de nous accusa une autre fille

Alec termina son sandwich sans les regarder, il but son jus avant de se lever et se tourna vers elles.

\- Vous savez quoi, dégagez de mon chemin ou je vous jure que je vous rase la tête menaça Alec

Elles prirent peur devant la menace du noiraud, Magnus qui était assis sur sa chaise rigola légèrement en lançant un petit clin d'œil au noiraud qui se renfrogna. Après les cours ils attendirent dans la voiture d'Alec, l'asiatique était en train de fermer les yeux avant de les ouvrir.

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Vers le terrain vague en construction répondit Magnus

\- Bien on y va déclara Alec

Il démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers le terrain vague, à peine ils sortirent de la voiture qu'ils entendirent des cris. Un couple était en train de courir quand la femme tomba par terre, l'homme essaya de l'aider avant de partir en voyant le monstre qui arrivait vers eux. Le monstre était un serpent avec un visage humain, il s'enroula autour de la jeune femme et siffla sur le point de la dévorer. Un talisman vint l'empêcher ce qui le fit rugir, il vit les deux hommes. Magnus se transforma en démon et commença à se battre contre le monstre, il cracha une boule de feu sur le monstre qui esquiva l'attaque. Il siffla de haine avant de d'étendre ses ailes pour s'envoler, Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. Il prit un autre talisman et le jeta vers lui, le talisman réagit et le foudroya. Magnus sauta, le griffa avec ses griffes avant de le tuer avec sa boule de feu, il retomba sur terre en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il grimaça en voyant que le monstre l'avait mordu, le Shikigami effaça la mémoire de la jeune femme avant d'aider son familier. Ils rentraient chez eux, Magnus prit la nuque d'Alec pour l'embrasser férocement. Il lui prit pas mal d'énergie ce qui le sonna un peu,

\- Tu as été vraiment blessé ma parole conclu Alec un peu sonné

\- Ce connard m'a blessé avec son venin, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais commande un truc j'ai faim proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça avant de commander à manger pour eux, le livreur passa avec leur commande qu'Alec paya avant de ramener les pizzas dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent manger tous les deux. Magnus comme à son habitude zappa les chaînes pendant qu'il mangeait sa pizza, ils allèrent se coucher plus tard. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant un poids sur lui, il soupira en voyant son Shikigami sur lui après l'avoir déshabillé. L'asiatique bougea en restant près du sexe d'Alec, ce dernier se leva ce qui le réveilla. Magnus ronronna dans son cou en le plaquant sur le lit,

\- Il faut que j'aille me préparer Magnus décréta Alec

\- Je sais mais j'ai envie de te manger gloussa Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa passionnément, il commença à l'embrasser dans son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en gémissant de plaisir quand le Shikigami suçota une zone érogène dans son cou, le réveil sonna ce qui interrompit le moment. Le noiraud se leva en dégageant son familier, celui-ci se mit à bouder et se prépara à son tour pour aller au lycée. Arrivé là-bas les groupies de Magnus fusillaient Alec de loin, l'asiatique était amusé de la situation. Leur professeur entra dans la salle de classe et commença son cours normalement, à l'heure du déjeuner Magnus rejoint Alec sur une table faisant encore plus grommeler ses groupies.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas manger avec moi proposa Magnus en mettant sa main sur celle d'Alec

Alec était sur le point de le rembarrer quand il sentit la piqûre d'une feuille de papier plié, il la prit discrètement dans sa main.

\- Je préfère manger seul déclara Alec d'un ton froid

\- Tant de froideur dans ta voix alors que je veux être ami avec toi se lamenta théâtralement Magnus

Les groupies étaient encore plus fâchées contre Alec, ce dernier n'avait cure des remontrances des admiratrices et admirateurs de Magnus. Il déposa son plateau avant de lire la note de Magnus qui lui donnait rendez-vous derrière le stade, il se dirigea vers le stade et vit son familier l'attendre appuyer contre un poteau.

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Bien plus que tu ne le crois, j'ai senti des perturbations dans l'air quand nous étions en classe. Je soupçonne le professeur d'être un démon de premier ordre supposa Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça questionna Alec en croisant les bras

\- Ces attaques dans le lycée ne sont pas le fruit du hasard, à chaque fois ce sont des lycéennes qui sont les victimes et les plus touchées, informa Magnus

\- Nous allons enquêter là-dessus ce soir après les cours, si tes suppositions sont exacts alors nous devrons l'éliminer avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts qu'il n'en a déjà fait décréta Alec

Son familier sourit à cela, ils attendirent que tous les élèves partent ainsi que les professeurs, ils attendaient dans la voiture d'Alec. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir du bahut et entrèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Magnus renifla le nez en l'air,

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Son odeur est trop faible, soit je me suis trompé dans mes calculs soit ce démon est quelqu'un d'autre conclu Magnus

\- Ou encore tu t'es basé sur son odeur de démon au lieu de son aura déduisit Alec

\- Peut-être ça et j'ai horreur de me tromper sur quelque chose siffla Magnus

Ils ressortirent de la pièce pour fouiller le lycée, ils entendirent du bruit dans les couloirs. Ils s'avançaient prudemment quand ils ouvrirent la porte sur un groupe de fille qui faisait partie des groupies de Magnus, les filles avaient un livre de sort pour amateurs entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là questionna Alec

\- Nous ne faisions rien de mal se défendit une fille

Magnus était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent un ricanement démoniaque,

\- Montre-toi ordonna Alec

\- Eh bien, eh bien j'ai cru que j'avais brouiller ma piste vous concernant mais à ce que je vois je vous ai sous-estimé constata le professeur qui apparut devant eux

\- Ta sale odeur de démon t'a trahi et puis n'oublie pas je suis un démon aussi ricana Magnus

\- C'est vrai mais un traître à son espèce après que tu te sois allié avec les exorcistes cracha le professeur

Alec se tourna vers le groupe de filles qui tremblaient de peur en voyant leur professeur, il sortit un parchemin et l'envoya sur elles. Une barrière protectrice les engloba avant de les rendre inconscientes,

\- Quel dommage de nous priver de spectatrices qui aurait dû voir leur idole se transformer en hideuse créature se moqua le professeur

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces filles sourit Magnus

\- Nous allons te battre et te réexpédier d'où tu viens déclara Alec en sortant un autre parchemin

Le parchemin s'illumina et fit apparaître une chaîne entre Magnus et Alec, l'exorciste fit apparaître un autre parchemin.

\- Par notre contrat de sang, je t'ordonne de révéler ta véritable apparence Démon Nekomata Magnus Bane ordonna Alec en faisant brûler le petit bout de papier

Magnus sourit et prit son apparence originelle avant de s'attaquer au professeur qui se transformait en une hideuse créature, le corps du démon se dissout pour laisser place à un corps humanoïde. Le démon envoya des boules d'acides sur le Shikigami, l'asiatique sauta sur les murs et marcha à l'horizontal avant de mordre sauvagement le démon avant de reculer. Le démon cracha du sang noir devant la morsure gigantesque de Magnus, Alec observa la scène avec un parchemin dans la main. Il attendit le bon moment avant de brûler le parchemin dans sa main, un arc se mit à apparaître à la place. Il banda l'arc faisant un faisceau de lumière,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

Le Nekomata sauta dans l'air en grognant quand son maître tira sur le démon, la flèche transperça le cœur du démon qui se mit à crier de douleur. L'ancien professeur cracha un jet d'acide sur Alec avant de se faire réduire en cendre, Magnus passa devant en bougeant ses deux queues pour l'esquiver. Il fut touché par l'acide ce qui inquiéta Alec,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- T'inquiète rassura Magnus en cachant sa douleur

Le noiraud ne fut pas rassuré avant de se lever pour aller s'occuper du groupe de filles, il effaça leurs mémoires avant d'aider son familier à se rendre à leur voiture. Ils rentraient dans leur loft, Magnus se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'enfermant avant d'en ressortir un quart d'heure plus tard. L'exorciste s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser pour qu'il puisse restaurer son énergie,

\- Vas-y prends mon énergie, tu as bien été touché et ne me mens pas déclara Alec

\- On ne peut rien te cacher n'est-ce pas chéri gloussa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Alec se sentit vidé subitement de toutes ses forces et recula totalement sonner.

\- Allez commandons quelque chose proposa Magnus

Ils commandent quelque chose à manger, ils mangèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard ils rentraient au loft après une mission, Alec était sur le point de mettre la clef quand Magnus l'en empêcha,

\- Attends, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas remarqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Alec curieux

\- D'habitude avant de partir au lycée, je mets une protection sur la porte en cas où. La protection a été désactivé signe que quelqu'un est dans l'appartement informa Magnus

\- Merde jura Alec en sortant son parchemin

Les deux se regardaient avant d'ouvrir avec précaution la porte, Magnus fit pousser ses griffes pour attaquer l'intrus. Ils pénétraient dans leur demeure et ne virent personne dans le salon, ils restaient sur leur garde avant d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Ils marchaient doucement quand Alec était sur le point de jeter son parchemin pour emprisonner son ennemi avant de stopper son geste car il reconnut la personne, une jeune femme lui ressemblent très portrait à part les yeux était présente dans sa cuisine. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant et mit les mains sur ses hanches,

\- Izzy reconnu Alec

\- Salut vous deux, vous êtes en retard et aussi j'ai fait la cuisine pour vous avertis Isabelle

\- Dire qu'on te prenait pour un cambrioleur rigola Magnus

\- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir informer mais je viens d'arriver en ville informa Isabelle

\- Tu es venue toute seule questionna Alec en marchant vers elle

\- Oui avec Nora répondit Isabelle en prenant son frère dans ses bras

Ils se serraient dans les bras et se dirigeaient vers le salon pour mieux discuter de la situation, Magnus jeta la cuisine d'Isabelle dans la poubelle sachant que la cuisine de la jeune fille était dangereuse pour la santé et ils iraient chercher quelque chose à manger. Il revint avec un plateau de tasse de thé,

\- Alors nos parents t'ont laissé venir ici pour étudier questionna Alec

\- Oui, enfin plus maman que papa, il ne voulait pas que je te rejoigne. Tu sais comment il est envers moi, bref les anciens comme d'habitude voulaient que je me marie rapidement pour agrandir le clan. Mais je les ai envoyés chier ses bandes de vieux débris qui ne pensent qu'à diriger la vie des autres pesta Isabelle en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Ça s'est bien envoyé ricana Magnus en lui frappant la main

\- Donc Jace et Max sont restés là-bas conclu Alec en buvant sa tasse de thé

\- Jace va venir prochainement lui aussi avec Fujin, pour Max il devra rester avec nos parents comme il est encore mineur. Je me suis déjà inscrite avec Nora au lycée souligna Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs elle est où Nora questionna Magnus ne voyant pas le Shikigami de la jeune femme

\- Elle est partit prendre une douche répondit Isabelle

Ils discutaient quand une jeune femme aux cheveux noires et aux yeux verts reptilien les rejoints,

\- Tiens Nora, toujours aussi magnifique à ce que je vois sourit Magnus

\- Toujours aussi charmeur Magnus, ça fait un bail aussi siffla Nora

Nora était le familier d'Isabelle, elle était un serpent de foudre mesurant quatre mètres. Elles s'entendaient très bien, ils discutaient avant d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Après avoir dîné,

\- Izzy, tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Où est-ce que tu vas dormir toi sourit Isabelle connaissant la vérité

\- Je vais dormir avec ton frère pardi, il est mon coussin, le plus moelleux que je n'ai jamais eu révéla Magnus

\- Continue à dire n'importe quoi et je t'enferme dans une cage jusqu'à demain matin menaça Alec rouge

\- Quel genre de cage veux-tu interrogea Magnus en gigotant ses sourcils suggestivement

Isabelle éclata de rire avant d'aller embrasser son frère, ils allaient dormir. Alec le lendemain se réveilla en sentant un poids sur lui, il soupira longuement en sentant son Shikigami. Magnus l'avait encore déshabillé pendant la nuit et était encore une fois près de son sexe, il bougea pour se lever avant de se faire plaquer sur le matelas par l'asiatique. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant des suçons,

\- Magnus, arrête on n'a pas le temps. Il faut qu'on aille au lycée en plus il y a Izzy et Nora qui sont avec nous maintenant signala Alec

\- Quel dommage s'exclama Magnus en s'arrêtant totalement

Alec s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de remarquer des suçons sur le reste de son corps, il fusilla son familier qui lui sourit perversement.

\- Espèce de sale chat pervers insulta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'avais faim hier soir alors j'ai pris une ration sourit Magnus en faisant sortit ses oreilles de chats et sa queue

Le noiraud préféra aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, il ressortit et laissa son familier entrer à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Nora était en train de faire la cuisine, il vit sa sœur en train de bouder.

\- Bonjour vous deux et au passage merci Nora remercia Alec

\- De rien, où est Magnus questionna Nora

\- Dans la salle de bain répondit Alec en buvant une tasse de café

Magnus ressortit habiller et maquillé ce qui attira l'œil d'Isabelle, ils se mirent à discuter sur les différents maquillages qu'ils avaient et les comparaient pendant le petit déjeuner. Ils se dirigeaient vers le lycée tous les quatre, Alec et Magnus briefèrent les jeunes femmes sur leurs fausses identités et entrèrent dans le bahut. Les deux allaient à leurs places habituelles, très vite les groupies entouraient Magnus. Leur professeur principal entra dans la classe,

\- Bonjour tout le monde veuillez-vous asseoir, nous avons deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. La première nouvelle est que votre professeur d'anglais a été porté disparu, on ne sait pas où il se trouve. D'après la police il a dû quitter le pays, de ce fait nous vous avons attribués un nouveau professeur. Bon la deuxième nouvelle est que nous avons deux nouvelles élèves dans la classe, vous pouvez entrer déclara le professeur

Nora et Isabelle entraient dans la classe, les élèves étaient charmés par la beauté des jeunes femmes.

\- Veuillez-vous présenter proposa le professeur

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Nora Hebi. J'ai seize ans et je viens de Chicago se présenta Nora

\- Bonjour je suis Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, pour certaines questions oui je suis la sœur d'Alec Lightwood ici présent plus précisément sa petite sœur se présenta Isabelle

Tout le monde regarda Alec qui était mal à l'aise avant de les fusiller, Isabelle s'assit près de son frère et Nora pas trop loin d'elle. Lors du déjeuner Izzy fut entourée par des tas de filles,

\- Comment ça se fait que ton frère et toi vous êtes différents questionna l'une d'elles

\- C'est vrai, toi tu es souriante et lui on dirait qu'il ne sait pas sourire renchérit une autre

\- Oh croyez-moi il sait sourire mais seulement quand il est avec sa famille sourit Isabelle en regardant discrètement son frère

Le noiraud fit un sourire discret, Nora et Magnus sourirent aussi. Après les cours ils attendaient dans la voiture pour faire des repérages, ils virent un garçon complètement envoûté se dirigeait vers le toit de l'immeuble. Ils entendirent un chant de sirène,

\- Je reconnais ce démon, c'est le démon-sirène. Elle est connu pour envoûtée des hommes pour les dévorer informa Nora

\- Fascinant en clair elle est comme une mante religieuse, après l'accouplement elle les bouffe conclu Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Bon on y va proposa Isabelle

Ils rejoignirent le toit et virent un démon, le démon était une belle jeune femme seule sa bouche était de la taille d'un humain avec des minuscules dents. Isabelle et Alec sortirent leurs parchemins et les envoyaient tous les deux sur le démon, les parchemins brûlaient le démon qui relâcha sa proie.

\- Qui a osé faire ça fulmina le démon

\- Nous pétasse sourit Isabelle en se montrant avec Alec

\- Les exorcistes, je vois aussi qu'il y a un beau jeune homme susurra le démon

Elle essaya d'envoûté Alec qui se récura l'oreille, elle arrêta avant d'entendre le rire de Magnus qui se tenait le ventre. L'asiatique essuya ses larmes aux yeux après avoir ri,

\- Désolé mais tu as essayé de l'envoûter, ça ne marchera pas avec lui. Il n'est pas intéressé par les femmes mais alors pas du tout rigola Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Il a raison gloussa Isabelle

Le démon siffla, Isabelle sortit son parchemin et le fit brûler en direction de Nora.

\- Par notre contrat de sang, je t'ordonne de révéler ta véritable apparence Hebi Serpent de la foudre déclara Isabelle

Nora siffla en sortant sa langue fourchue, elle se transforma en serpent géant noir ressemblant très fortement à un Black Mamba. Le Shikigami rampa rapidement pour encercler le démon, elle l'électrocuta avec son corps. Le démon hurla de douleur à l'électrocution, le démon serra les dents avant de se gonfler en s'échappant du corps du serpent. Le démon se changea prenant une apparence hideuse, elle prit l'apparence d'un corps de vautour et la tête d'un humain avec une gueule grande ouverte. Ses ailes étaient des lames tranchantes, elle s'envola avant de battre des ailes pour envoyer ses attaques sur eux. Nora protégea Izzy avec son corps de serpent, Magnus créa une barrière de feu avec son pouvoir.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose avertis Magnus en regardant son exorciste

\- Je sais répondit Alec

L'exorciste sortit son parchemin et le pointa sur Magnus,

\- Par notre contrat de sang, je t'ordonne de révéler ta véritable apparence Démon Nekomata Magnus Bane ordonna Alec

Magnus sourit férocement avant de se transformer, il se mit à hurler un grognement avant de cracher du feu sur le démon-sirène. Elle fut touchée à l'aile, Magnus se tourna vers Nora.

\- Tu veux la finir demanda Magnus d'une voix inhumaine

\- Avec joie siffla Nora

Elle s'enroula autour du démon et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit écrasée entre les anneaux du Shikigami, Nora reprit forme humaine avant de tomber à genoux épuisée. Isabelle se précipita sur son familier,

\- Nora s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Tout va bien, juste un peu d'épuisement rassura Nora

Alec s'occupa du jeune homme, il lui effaça la mémoire. Avant de s'évanouir il eut le temps de voir Isabelle, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

\- Il est mignon complimenta Isabelle

\- Oh je le reconnais c'est Simon Lewis, il est avec nous en chimie je crois reconnu Magnus

\- Très bien, on le dépose dans l'infirmerie ensuite on rentre prévint Alec

Ils prirent Simon et le mirent à l'infirmerie, Isabelle caressa légèrement les cheveux de Simon avant de partir. Ils rentraient au loft, Izzy se jeta dans le canapé en enlevant ses paires de talons aiguilles.

\- Je suis épuisée soupira Isabelle

\- Bienvenue au club, à chaque mission c'est toujours épuisant révéla Magnus

Alec roula des yeux en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, l'asiatique sourit malicieusement et se leva pour s'approcher de son exorciste.

\- Non seulement je suis épuisé mais en plus j'ai faim sourit Magnus

\- Crève, tu n'as quasiment rien fait. C'est Nora qui a tout fait je te rappelle informa Alec

\- Malgré tout j'ai faim supplia Magnus

\- Je vais faire la cuisine pour te restaurer à la place, déclara Alec

Magnus fit un bruit de chat étranglé en sortant ses oreilles de chats et sa queue, Isabelle éclata de rire alors que son familier siffla d'amusement. La jeune femme se tourna vers son familier,

\- En parlant de restauration Nora interpella Isabelle en tendant le bras

Nora s'approcha de sa maîtresse et prit le bras avant de planter ses crocs à l'intérieur du bras d'Isabelle, la jeune femme lâcha un petit cri de douleur avant de fermer les yeux de plaisir. Magnus bouda en voyant son homonyme en train de se restaurer, le Shikigami serpentine rétracta ses crocs.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Nora

\- Tout baigne, je vais prendre une douche sourit Isabelle

Elle alla prendre une douche, Nora s'assit auprès de l'autre Shikigami. Elle l'observa attentivement,

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu la moitié de ton pouvoir lâcha Nora

\- Ce n'est pas une impression, cette moitié de puissance que j'utilise est réservé pour les blessures que je reçois déclara Magnus

\- Alec ne s'est pas encore donné à toi totalement pour que tu puisses retrouver ta pleine puissance déduisit Nora

\- Je ne veux pas le bousculer pour le moment, eh, garde ça pour toi. Il ne doit pas savoir au sujet de ma puissance perdue demanda Magnus

\- Alors il ne le sait pas, même si je ne lui dit pas tôt ou tard il le saura signala Nora

\- Je sais mais pour le moment je le laisse dans le doute expliqua Magnus

Nora haussa les épaules et regarda la télé, Alec sortit de la cuisine avant de s'asseoir près d'eux. Isabelle s'assit aussi, ils mangèrent tous avant d'aller se coucher. Alec était en train de se changer avant de s'approcher de son Shikigami et lui caressa la joue,

\- Tu as été blessé récemment donc ce soir tu peux prendre un peu plus de mon énergie proposa Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Vas-y, je te l'offre répondit Alec

L'asiatique l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'allonger sur le lit, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en le marquant. Il mordit chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait, il enleva son haut de pyjama avant de prendre un téton en bouche. Alec gémit de plaisir sous le traitement buccal de Magnus, il taquina le téton avec sa langue en le faisant durcir. Il pinça l'autre téton avant de le prendre aussi en bouche, quelques minutes plus tard il délaissa rapidement les morceaux de chairs du noiraud et descendit ses lèvres vers son pantalon. L'asiatique l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lui enlever son pantalon, il lécha ses lèvres en voyant l'érection.

\- Je sens que je vais bien me régaler avec toi ronronna Magnus

\- Quel chat pervers commenta Alec

\- Oh je vais te montrer à quel point je le suis Alexander articula Magnus sur le nom de son maître

Alec gémit presque devant l'accentuation de son prénom dans la bouche de son Shikigami, ça lui faisait toujours de l'effet quand Magnus le prononçaient ainsi. Il se mit entre les jambes d'Alec et prit l'érection en bouche, il suçota sur toute la longueur en glissant sa langue. Le noiraud se cambra sur le lit sous le plaisir, le Nekomata continua de suçoter le gland avant de renflouer un réflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Il contracta ses muscles autour de l'érection avant de jouer avec les testicules, l'exorciste cria de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Il serra les draps sous le plaisir avant de se mettre à se déverser dans la bouche de Magnus, le Nekomata ronronna en goûtant le sperme d'Alec se déverser dans sa gorge. Il se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme, son pouvoir n'était pas totalement régénérer mais ça lui avait donné un coup de boost. Il se retira tout en léchant ses lèvres,

\- J'ai bien mangé sourit Magnus

\- On dirait un chat qui vient de manger un canari souffla Alec sonné

\- C'est toi le canari roucoula Magnus

\- J'ai sommeil souffla Alec

\- Endors-toi conseilla Magnus

Le noiraud ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit, le Shikigami le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. L'asiatique entendit un petit rire,

\- Alors le canari était délicieux demanda Isabelle à côté

\- Très bon même gloussa Magnus

Elle ria avant de se taire signe qu'elle s'était endormit, il s'endormit aussi. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient en train d'affronter un démon, Magnus venait de cracher du feu en mélangeant son pouvoir avec celui de Nora. Ils formaient une boule de feu électrique, le démon avala la boule de feu. Alec et Isabelle serraient les dents en voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur le démon,

\- Bon sang, nos attaques combiner n'ont aucun effet sur lui cracha Alec

\- Tu n'as pas une idée en réserve interrogea Isabelle

\- Je suis en train de chercher justement siffla Alec

Les deux familiers étaient en train d'affronter le démon qui absorba toutes leurs attaques, le démon les repoussa d'un coup de tentacule. Il envoya l'un de ses tentacules sur les deux exorcistes, Alec poussa sa sœur sur le côté pour la protéger.

\- ALEC NON cria Isabelle

Magnus essaya de l'atteindre mais sans succès, le tentacule était sur le point de transpercer Alec quand il fut coupé par quelque chose. Un vent violent balaya le démon en le tailladant de partout, le démon fut blessé avant de recevoir un vent sous forme de lame. Il fut réduit en cendre, les deux familiers se précipitaient sur leurs maîtres inquiets. Les deux Lightwood se regardaient avant de se tourner vers leur sauveur, un faucon géant se posa sur le dos d'un blond qui se tenait debout en croisant les bras. Le blond sauta sur le sol alors que le faucon reprit forme humaine, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux brun clair avec des yeux dorés perçants. Le duo sourit en voyant le blond, Isabelle se leva et courra dans les bras du blond. Le blond la serra dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers le noiraud,

\- Je suis content de te voir sourit Alec

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mec, comment ça va ? D'après ce que j'ai vu je suis arrivé au bon moment pour mettre un terme à la baston sourit le jeune blond

\- On maîtrisait la situation blondie rétorqua Magnus

\- À ce que je vois petit chaton répliqua le blond

\- Vous deux ne commencez pas gronda Alec

\- C'est lui qui a commencé accusa le duo en pointant le doigt sur l'autre

\- Magnus, Jace, vous me filez la migraine soupira Alec en se massant la tête

Les deux se fusillaient avant de regarder sur le côté, Alec décida de rentrer au loft avec les deux. Ils étaient réunis dans le salon du loft,

\- Toi aussi tu es venu faire tes études d'après ce qu'Izzy m'a dit demanda Alec

\- Ouais, mais la vérité était que j'étais inquiet pour toi avec ce chaton répondit Jace

\- Qui tu traites de chaton sale enflure fulmina Magnus en faisant une boule de feu

\- Vous deux ça suffit gronda Alec

Isabelle gloussa légèrement, Jace renfila de dédain. Il prit la main de son frère et la serra dans la sienne,

\- Maryse et Robert sont inquiets pour toi, comme ça fait un moment que tu es partit déclara Jace

\- Avant ou après qu'ils aient finis de parler avec les anciens ironisa Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Magnus a raison, papa et maman sont toujours à la botte des anciens même s'ils t'ont permis de continuer tes études renfrogna Isabelle

Alec ne préféra rien dire pour le moment vue qu'il savait que sa fratrie était protectrice envers lui, Nora se leva pour aller faire la cuisine pendant qu'Isabelle alla prendre une douche. Jace en profita pour discuter avec son frère,

\- Alors ça va toi, tu sais que j'étais inquiet pour toi malgré que tu aies Magnus s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je sais, mais je vais bien, je te rassure à par ses groupies. Je te jure que je vais faire un meurtre avec elles râla Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière,

\- Tu pourrais le faire, ni vu ni connu et tu effaces la mémoire des autres proposa Jace

\- Je vais y réfléchir ria Alec

Ils rigolaient ensemble, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Malgré le fait que Jace soit adopté, Alec et Jace avaient formés au cours de leurs adolescences un lien très solide, ils étaient presque en symbiose. L'un et l'autre pouvaient presque sentir ce que l'autre pensait, Jace était la première personne à qui Alec avait dit à vive-voix qu'il était gay et que ça ne le dérangerais pas de coucher avec Magnus.

\- Fujin à l'air en pleine forme constata Alec en voyant le faucon endormit au rebord de la fenêtre

\- Avant de venir je l'ai nourris de mon énergie répondit Jace

\- Demain tu feras ta rentrée, je pense que tu seras dans ma classe pensa Alec

\- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, où tu iras j'irai. Je demeurai éternellement à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent, que l'ange me tienne en rigueur cita Jace

\- Je resterai toujours avec toi sourit Alec

\- Sauf dans le lit ajouta Magnus en sortant de la chambre

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère et son familier se chamaillaient comme des enfants, ils dînaient ensemble avant de répartir dans la chambre. Avec leur pouvoir combiné ils firent une troisième chambre dans le loft pour Jace, le lendemain le blond fit sa rentrée. Très vite le blond eut des groupies semblables à Magnus, ils rivalisent en tout genre au grand dam d'Alec et aux amusements des autres. Cela faisait un mois qu'Isabelle et Jace avaient rejoint Alec avec leurs familiers, Jace était en train de se promener dans le couloir avec Fujin. Le blond se cogna contre quelqu'un et fit voler des feuilles, Fujin avec son pouvoir rassembla les feuilles avec les vents. Le blondinet regarda la personne contre qui il s'était cogné pour voir une chevelure rouge, la rousse leva les yeux en montrant ses yeux verts.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où je marchais avec tous ses papiers que j'ai dans les mains s'excusa la rousse

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Jace en tendant la main

La rousse rougit légèrement avant de prendre la main de Jace, il l'aida à se remettre debout. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur,

\- Je suis Jace Lightwood se présenta Jace

\- Clary Fairchirld se présenta la rousse

\- Ravie te rencontrer sourit Jace

Fujin leva les yeux devant la drague de son maître, Clary remarqua l'autre homme auprès de Jace. Il remarqua son observation

\- Je suis Fujin Hawkeye présenta Fujin

\- Clary Fairchirld se présenta Clary encore une fois

\- Où tu te rendais avec tous ses papiers questionna Jace en lui rendant les papiers

\- Disons que je me suis désignée volontaire pour emmener ses papiers dans la salle des professeurs expliqua Clary

\- Je vois, tu veux que je t'accompagne proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr sourit Clary

Les deux garçons l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la salle des professeurs avant de se séparer, ils retrouvaient les autres au déjeuner. Alec fronça les sourcils à l'expression hébété de Jace,

\- Jace, ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Mec, je crois que j'ai croisé mon âme-sœur s'écria Jace

\- Et c'est repartit pour un tour, toutes les filles que tu rencontres sont ton âme-sœur railla Isabelle

\- Non mais là je vous dis qu'elle est vraiment mon âme-sœur dit Jace convaincu

\- C'est que tu as dit pour Candie, Émilie, Annabelle, Jessica, Graziella…commença Alec en comptant sur ses doigts

\- …Matilda, Anna, Annie, Anne, Mira, Dora…ajouta Isabelle en faisant de même

\- ...Sharon, Séverine, Elodie, Kaelie qui a failli te tuer au passage, Melissa...renchérit Alec

\- …Dylan, Ria, Zoé, Cloé, Valérie, Mireille, Maia qui a foutu le feu à ton pantalon, Tina, Brittany compléta Isabelle

\- En clair elles étaient tous ta soi-disant « âme-sœur » déclara Alec en le regardant

Jace fit la moue devant les noms de ses anciennes copines, Magnus était mort de rire avec Fujin alors que Nora souriait.

\- Pour ma part je ne suis pas sorti avec Maia, on a simplement eu une nuit d'aventure c'est tout rectifia Jace

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a mis le feu à ton pantalon interrogea Isabelle

\- J'en sais rien moi, elle était folle dingue de toutes façons se renfrogna Jace

Le duo regardait leur frère en secouant la tête, ils le laissaient dans son délire d'âme-sœur. Après les cours ils allaient en mission, ils rentraient chez eux après la mission. Quelques jours plus tard Jace tenta de se rapprocher de Clary, au bout de trois semaines ils sortaient ensemble. Magnus et Isabelle avec Alec avaient pariés en combien de jours le blond allait se lasser de la rousse, mais au bout de trois mois ils réalisaient que le blond était vraiment amoureux de la rousse ce qui était un exploit. Alec se leva et s'étira avant de sentir un poids sur lui, il soupira encore une fois en voyant son Shikigami dormir sur lui près de son érection du matin. Il bougea avant de se faire plaquer sur le lit par Magnus qui ronronna dans son cou.

\- Bonjour Alexander ronronna Magnus

\- Bonjour chat pervers salua Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus en montrant ses attributs

\- Je te rappelle que tu me déshabille toutes les nuits avant de dormir près de mon pénis, si tu le pouvais tu l'aurais pris pour une tétine critiqua Alec

\- Hm, prendre ton pénis comme tétine pour téter le soir ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée susurra Magnus d'un ton chaud

Le noiraud déglutit à la voix chaude de son amant, il le repoussa légèrement avant de l'embrasser et sortit du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu Alexander, en plus je pourrais te soulager proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de pisser et non tu ne m'aideras pas lâcha Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui

\- Espèce de rabat-joie rétorqua Magnus en boudant

Alec secoua la tête avant de partit vers la salle de bain, un peu plus tard il ressortit et haussa un sourcil en voyant Clary à table en train de faire son petit déjeuner. Elle leva la tête vers lui, elle était habillée d'un t-shirt de Jace

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie fait le petit déjeuner, Jace m'a permis d'utiliser la cuisine en plus je voulais cuisiner pour tout le monde s'excusa Clary

\- Non, mais tant que tu tiens Izzy à l'écart de la cuisine tu peux l'utiliser répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi donc, Izzy ne sait pas cuisiner interrogea Clary

\- Si tu veux bouffer de la nourriture avariée oui répondit Jace entrant dans la cuisine

Une chaussure traversa la cuisine pour frapper Jace, le blond frotta la zone endolorie sous le regard compatissant d'Alec

\- JE T'AI ENTENDU CONNARD cria Isabelle en claquant la porte assez fortement

Les deux se regardaient avant que Jace se précipite sur le calendrier il émit un cri horrible ce qui fit grimacer Alec, la rousse était confuse à la réaction des garçons. Magnus et Fujin entraient dans la cuisine pour voir leurs maîtres en train de faire une grimace, la rousse leur expliqua leur réaction.

\- Oh je vois notre chère Isabelle a ses règles, ça veut dire qu'on va souffrir pendant une semaine soupira Magnus

\- Comment ça ? Elle est si horrible quand elle a ses règles questionna Clary

\- Tu parles qu'elle est horrible premier jour tu dis quelque chose de travers tu as une chaussure dans la gueule comme tu viens de le voir, deuxième jour journée shopping que tu le veuille ou non elle te traîne au centre commercial. Troisième jour elle veut cuisiner des gâteaux, et si on ne veut pas elle nous fout dehors pour le reste de la nuit. Quatrième jour elle reste devant la télé en pyjama à bouffer des glaces en regardant des films à l'eaux de roses, et enfin cinquième jour elle redevient à peu près normal sauf qu'elle veut courir à trois heures du matin expliqua Jace en énumérant la semaine de l'enfer qu'ils vont vivre

\- Vous avez essayé de parler avec elle demanda Clary

Les regards des garçons lui en dit long sur les résultats de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, la rousse alla parler avec la brune étant une fille. Malgré qu'elle lui ait parlé elle fit subir une semaine horrible à ses frères, après la semaine horrible ils faisaient la chasse aux démons. Lors d'une chasse Isabelle avait remarqué la perte considérable de puissance de Magnus,

\- Tu perds ta puissance Magnus, tes blessures guérissent lentement. Et puis Nora me l'a dit constata Isabelle

\- Je sais Isabelle, mais tant qu'Alexander n'est pas prêt je n'ai pas d'autre choix répondit Magnus

\- Il faut que tu lui parle rapidement, aussi n'oublie pas qu'Alec va retourner au clan pour les anciens au sujet de votre lien prévint Isabelle

\- Bande de vieux débris insulta Magnus

La jeune femme lui caressa la joue lentement,

\- Mon frère n'hésitera pas à t'aider et tu le sais souffla Isabelle

Magnus hocha la tête en accord avec elle, elle lui embrassa la joue avant de partir rejoindre Simon. Simon et Isabelle avaient commencé à sortir ensemble lorsque Clary les avait présentés tous les deux, le duo avait reconnu le jeune homme qu'ils avaient sauvés des griffes d'un démon. Un mois plus tard Alec était en cours avec tous les autres, remarqua un Shikigami en papier voler vers lui. Il le cacha dans son bouquin sans se faire remarquer après les cours quand il rentra chez lui avec sa fratrie et les familiers, il les rassembla dans le salon avant de mettre le petit Shikigami en papier sur la table basse. Le petit Shikigami prit vie,

\- Bonjour les enfants, vous me manquez vous savez. Enfin bref, j'espère que vos études se passe bien, Jace j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir de mauvaise surprise concernant une fille que tu aurais jeté gronda le Shikigami

Jace toussa gêner sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, le petit Shikigami avait la voix de leur mère vue que c'était elle qui l'avait envoyé.

\- Izzy aussi de ton côté tu t'habille bien, bon passons je vous envois ce message spécialement pour Alec. Alec comme tu le sais tu as ton contrôle de lien avec Magnus à passer devant les anciens du clan. Tu devras rentrer prochainement à la maison pour le faire pendant un mois, Magnus et toi vous devrez être prêt à passer le test annuel. J'espère vous revoir prochainement mes enfants, vous me manquez énormément déclara Maryse à travers le Shikigami

Le Shikigami se tût et tomba au sol comme une simple feuille, Alec soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais devoir passer encore ce fichu test encore une fois grimaça Alec

\- Comme à chaque fois nous allons réussir ce test rassura Magnus

Isabelle et Nora jetaient un coup d'œil vers Magnus, le Shikigami les regarda du coin de l'œil et les fusilla sur place pour leur faire comprendre de se taire. Jace avait vu l'échange de regards entre eux, il attendit que les deux fussent absents pour discuter avec sa sœur.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe interrogea Jace

\- D'accord mais promets-moi que tu n'en parle pas à Alec de ce que je vais te dire demanda Isabelle

\- Je te le promets promit Jace

Nora ferma la porte doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Alec et de Magnus, elle se tourna vers sa maîtresse et le blondinet.

\- Voilà tu as peut-être remarqué que lorsque nous affrontons un démon, Magnus se fatigue plus vite que Nora et Fujin questionna Isabelle

Jace se rappela les fois où le Nekomata était blessé et guérissais lentement même après avoir embrassé Alec pour avoir un peu de son énergie, il réalisa la situation et observa sa sœur avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Magnus est en train de perdre sa puissance déduisit Jace

\- Parce qu'il ne couche pas avec Alec et le souci c'est que ça à un impact sur son pouvoir confirma Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il s'affaiblit considérablement. Ça pourrait être fatale pour lui s'il affronte un ennemi redoutable informa Nora

\- Putain et Alec est au courant interrogea Jace

\- Justement non, il n'est pas au courant de la situation. J'ai demandé à Magnus de parler avec lui mais bon pour il attend qu'Alec soit prêt grimaça Isabelle

\- Alec qui est un vrai coincé du cul en plus, dire que dans un mois s'il rate le test il sera obligé de choisir un autre Shikigami et de tout recommencer depuis le début commenta Jace

Isabelle soupira en sachant qu'ils étaient pieds et poings liés de ne rien pouvoir dire à leur frère concernant son Shikigami, au même moment Magnus était sur le toit de l'immeuble pour prendre l'air de la nuit. Il regarda sa main avant de faire une boule de feu, la boule de feu était moins puissante qu'au début. Il renifla de dédain avant de l'éteindre, il retourna à l'intérieur et se coucha auprès de son maître. Un mois plus tard toute la fratrie retourna chez eux, ils avaient emmenés leurs petits amis respectifs après leurs avoir avoués toute la vérité. Clary avait trouvé cela cool alors que Simon avait eu légèrement peur de Nora après avoir vu sa véritable apparence, la Shikigami serpentine était amusée par le petit ami de sa maîtresse. Quand ils arrivaient une femme ressemblant à Isabelle plus âgés et un homme qui ressemblant à Alec plus vieux les attendaient, un jeune garçon ressemblant à Alec plus jeune mais avec des lunettes rondes courait vers eux.

\- Max salua Alec en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

\- Vous m'avez manqué tous les trois sourit Max

\- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué alors tu as déjà commencé ton entraînement de Shikigami questionna Isabelle

\- Ouais et je peux te mettre la pâtée quand tu veux défia Max en se mettant en garde

Isabelle sourit et faucha les pieds de son petit frère par terre, le petit garçon se mit à râler alors que Jace l'aida à se relever en riant de manière tonitruante.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu bouda Max

\- La vie n'est pas un jeu Max, tu dois toujours être prêt à affronter la situation même dans un combat réel car un démon ne va pas t'attendre que tu sois prêt conseilla Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Le petit garçon grimaça légèrement à l'ébouriffement de cheveux par son frère aîné,

\- Max, va apprendre tes leçons déclara leur père

\- Oui papa répondit Max

Le plus jeune de la fratrie s'en alla ce qui fit sourire les trois plus vieux, leurs parents s'approchaient d'eux et les prirent dans leurs bras. Malgré qu'ils soient dur avec eux Maryse et Robert les aimaient et surtout ils leurs avaient manqués, ils saluaient les familiers de leurs enfants. Maryse renifla de dédain en voyant Magnus, l'asiatique roula des yeux à son tic.

\- Tu vas encore m'en vouloir parce que je saute sur ton fils, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore fait sauter la cerise de ton fils malgré mes maintes tentatives. Je crois qu'il va devenir moine si ça continue nargua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec rouge

Les autres se mirent à rire alors que Maryse soupira et les invita à rentrer dans leurs maisons, Clary et Simon se présentaient à eux. Le soir même la rousse se promena dans la demeure des Lightwood c'était un domaine de style japonais, la maison était très grande elle faisait presque tout un quartier. Elle marcha avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue, elle était sur le point de demander de l'aide quand elle vit Magnus dehors regardant un arbre en fleurs, elle cligna des yeux en voyant la silhouette du Nekomata en train de disparaître subitement.

\- Magnus appela Clary

\- Biscuit sourit Magnus

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien, disons que je me sens épuisé expliqua Magnus

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Alec pour qu'il te restaure, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Je sais que Jace restaure Fujin avec des capsules mélangés avec son énergie et Isabelle par son sang avec Nora, mais pour vous deux enfin si tu es disposés à le faire expliqua Clary

\- Eh bien par le sexe sourit Magnus narquoisement

La rousse rougit violemment à la réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma immédiatement. Elle l'observa attentivement et comprit pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait beaucoup de groupies, Magnus sentit un vertige le prendre violemment ce qui le fit vaciller. Clary le maintint rapidement,

\- Tu ne vas pas très bien, je vais appeler Alec paniqua Clary sur le point de s'en aller

Le Nekomata l'attrapa par le bras pour la défendre de partir, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne dis rien à personne sur mon état, pas même Alec. Personne ne doit savoir déclara Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive s'inquiéta Clary

\- Je ne peux pas te dire mais j'irai bien rassura Magnus

La rousse n'était pas convaincu mais promit qu'elle garderait sa langue, quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla avec Magnus sur lui comme à son habitude. Il repoussa son Shikigami avant de se faire plaquer par lui,

\- Bonjour Alexander ronronna Magnus

\- Bonjour le chat pervers salua Alec

\- Peut-être que ce soir je vais prendre ta jolie queue comme tétine proposa Magnus

\- Non seulement tu es un pervers mais aussi vulgaire souligna Alec

\- Je suis un démon et les démons ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, enfin à part moi je suis un enfant de cœur se vanta Magnus

\- Tu me déshabille chaque soir, tu peux te transformer en un gros chat en flamme, tu crache du feu et tu es vulgaire ouais tu es un véritable modèle de vertu ironisa Alec

Magnus mit la main sur son cœur offusqué théâtralement devant le dédain de son maître, l'exorciste en profita pour sortir du lit et alla prendre une douche.

\- Après le petit déjeuner nous allons faire une promenade pour nous préparer pour le test de demain signala Alec

\- J'y serai chéri sourit Magnus

Le noiraud se dirigea vers sa douche en laissant son Shikigami seul, ce dernier était en train de regarder sa main en train de disparaître. Il serra les dents en essayant de cacher son état à son maître, après avoir pris une douche et le petit déjeuner ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt tous les deux. Ils se promenaient,

\- Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi soupira Alec heureux

\- Ouais, j'avais oublié à quel point la forêt était belle sourit Magnus

Ils marchaient vers un lac avec une cascade, ils contemplaient l'endroit avec plénitude. Magnus fronça les sourcils en sentant une vibration démoniaque,

\- Reste sur tes gardes il y a un démon dans les parages conseilla Magnus

\- Impossible, la forêt est protégé par une barrière magique réfuta Alec

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il est dans les environs avertis Magnus

Ils restaient sur leurs gardes sans voir que l'eau était en train de bouillir et de devenir noir, ils entendirent un rire narquois.

\- Tiens, tiens ne serait-ce pas ce cher Nekomata Magnus Bane ricana une voix lugubre

Ils se tournaient vers le lac et trouvèrent un démon qui émergeait de l'eau, le démon avait l'apparence d'un homme à la longue chevelure trempée. Ses yeux étaient tout noirs, sa peau était comme translucide avec l'eau. Il avait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres,

\- Agramon reconnu Magnus

\- À ce que je vois tu me reconnais, traître à son espèce en t'alliant avec les exorcistes cracha Agramon

\- J'ai choisi un camp ou je serai vainqueur et non le perdant à chaque fois répliqua Magnus

\- Je te regarderai mourir étouffé dans le lac avec ton exorciste menaça Agramon

Le démon commença à les attaquer, Alec et Magnus sautaient pour l'esquiver. Le noiraud sortit son parchemin et commença à l'envoyer sur le démon qui avec ses tentacules l'esquiva, Magnus envoya une boule feu qui fut éteinte au contact du démon.

\- Alec s'écria Magnus

\- Par notre contrat de sang je t'ordonne de révéler ta véritable apparence démon Nekomata Magnus Bane ordonna Alec en montrant son parchemin

Magnus prit son apparence démoniaque, Agramon sourit sauvagement en le regardant.

\- Tu as perdu toute ta puissance constata Agramon

\- N'importe quoi rétorqua Magnus

Alec fronça les sourcils devant leur conversation, Agramon posa les yeux sur Alec en souriant encore plus.

\- Ton cher Shikigami a perdu toute sa puissance par ta faute, ma victoire sera encore plus savoureuse ricana Agramon

Le démon attaqua Alec qui fut défendu par Magnus, le Nekomata se bagarra avec lui en le mordant et le griffant de partout. L'exorciste prit un parchemin et le brûla pour faire apparaître son arc, il le banda et tira sur le démon qui avait repris l'avantage sur Magnus. Agramon se prit la flèche avant d'exploser en cendre, le Lightwood se précipita sur son Shikigami.

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus

\- Espèce d'idiot insulta Alec en le giflant assez fort

\- Hé s'indigna Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de ta perte de puissance fulmina Alec

\- Je ne voulais te bousculer sur le moment, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé qu'on le fasse répondit Magnus

\- Magnus, tu aurais dû m'en parler déclara Alec

Le familier remarqua des larmes sur les joues d'Alec, il était sur le point de lui parler quand le noiraud l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, espèce de chat pervers, j'aime me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi avec moi Magnus, je sais que notre relation est interdite mais je suis raide dingue de toi confessa Alec

\- Attends tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, je suis amoureux de toi idiot, je t'aime confia Alec

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me dises que tu m'aime, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la minute même ou tu m'as invoqué la première fois avoua Magnus

Alec l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se lever et de l'entraîner vers la grotte cachée par le lac, le Nekomata vit une pièce aménagée dans la grotte.

\- Je voulais venir ici pour te révéler mes sentiments et avoir ma première fois avec toi mais cet enfoiré de démon m'a empêché de le faire correctement soupira Alec

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard tu sais sourit Magnus

Le Shikigami s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de le faire avancer vers un matelas au sol. Ils tombaient sur le matelas, Magnus lui fit enlever le t-shirt et commença à taquiner ses tétons. Il en prit un dans sa bouche et fit rouler l'autre entre ses doigts, il téta le morceau de chair avant de passer à l'autre. Il les taquina pendant quelques minutes avant de se lasser très vite des tétons, il passa ses lèvres sur le corps de son amant. Il arriva au pantalon qu'il enleva et jeta dans un coin de la pièce, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en tirant sur les cheveux de son amant quand ce dernier prit son érection en bouche. Magnus renfloua un réflexe de renvoi et le prit dans la gorge, il contracta les muscles de sa gorge autour du gland. Alec lâcha une série de gémissement de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant, l'asiatique se retira et se redressa quand le Lightwood sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant.

\- Tu avais tout prévu sourit Magnus

\- Je te l'avais dit, j'avais prévu de me donner à toi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, l'asiatique lubrifia son doigt et l'inséra dans l'intimité d'Alec. Le noiraud sentit une gêne en lui avant de se détendre rapidement, l'asiatique continua lentement à faire coulisser son doigt avant de glisser un autre doigt en lui. Au final il fit coulisser trois doigts, il fit des mouvements pour dilater l'intimité de son amant. Il retira ses doigts avant de se présenter devant l'anus d'Alec,

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça alors oui je suis prêt répondit Alec en l'attirant dans ses bras

Magnus le pénétra lentement et attendit un moment pour le laisser s'habituer à lui, Alec gémit de douleur et planta ses ongles dans le corps de son amant. Il bougea timidement son bassin pour donner le signal à Magnus, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et bougea en lui. Alec gémit de douleur avant de ressentir du plaisir quand l'asiatique toucha sa prostate, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Shikigami. Magnus accéléra ses coups de reins de plus en plus en forts, Alec cria de plaisir son cri résonna dans la grotte. La jouissance monta de plus en plus en Alec, n'en pouvant plus il se mit à jouir en criant. Magnus écarquilla les yeux en sentant tout son pouvoir revenir d'un seul coup, il serra les dents avant de se déverser dans son amant. Il s'effondra sur Alec essoufflé,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime même si tu pues gloussa Magnus

\- Abruti sourit Alec

Ils sourirent en s'embrassant, ils se câlinaient dans la grotte avant de repartir. Tout le monde fut inquiet avant de comprendre qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, Isabelle comprit immédiatement que son frère était en couple avec le démon. Le lendemain Alec passa son test auprès des anciens du clan, après avoir réussi il annonça tranquillement être en couple avec son Shikigami sous les regards choqués de ses parents et heureux de sa fratrie. Les anciens avaient tentés de le renier au profit de Max, mais Robert et Maryse avaient refusés au grand étonnement de tous. Ils décidaient de dissoudre les anciens du clan qui n'acceptaient pas la décision de Robert, à présent seul le chef du clan pouvait prendre des décisions. Robert permis à son fils aîné, avec un peu de réticence, sa relation avec Magnus, Maryse était elle aussi d'accord. Le couple retourna au lycée après un mois d'absence, rien n'avait changé pour eux à part que maintenant Alec faisant fuir les groupies de son petit ami après avoir annoncé qu'il était à lui. Sur ce mes amis je vous laisse sur cette note joyeuse, bien sûr ils se marièrent et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants comme dans les contes. Un jour peut-être vous rencontrez un exorciste avec son Shikigami pour vous sauver la mise avant d'effacer votre mémoire, quant à moi je vais conter ailleurs une autre histoire. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacés. **


End file.
